


Save the Date

by Redbirdblackdog



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jaimsa, Marriage Proposal, No Twincest, Snarky Lovely Confident Cersei Lannister, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, surprise engagement, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbirdblackdog/pseuds/Redbirdblackdog
Summary: Jamie: Emergency!! Emergency!! I need you home now. Oh my GODS!!Sansa is out of her office in a flash. She mumbles words of apology at her assistant as she rushes out the door. She hails a cab and urges the driver to get her home quickly. She bites her lip and twists her skirt in her hands, what's going on?Sansa: What wrong?? Are you ok??Sansa: Is it Lady??Jaime: We're ok. Just hurry!!!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie: Emergency!! Emergency!! I need you home now. Oh my GODS!!

Sansa is out of her office in a flash. She mumbles words of apology at her assistant as she rushes out the door. She hails a cab and urges the driver to get her home quickly. She bites her lip and twists her skirt in her hands, what's going on?

Sansa: What's wrong?? Are you ok??

Sansa: Is it Lady??

Jaime: We're ok. Just hurry!!!

She only works two miles away from their home. Jaime often meets her in the evening and they share a leisurely stroll along the waterfront to their home. But time is of the essence now. 

She taps her nails against her purse, the longest few minutes of her life. She glances at her phone… nothing more from him. What's going on? They turn down their lane… money! She fumbles for her wallet and tosses two twenties at the driver as she slides out of the cab. 

"Thank you…" she calls behind her. 

"Oh Gods, oh Gods…" she prays as she hurries down the walk and pushes through the front door. 

"Jaime?" She calls out, dropping her purse on the table as she rushes through the entry. "Jaime?" 

"Out back… hurry," she hears him call. 

"Oh my Gods, oh my Gods…" she panicks. 

She pushes through the french doors and quickly scans the backyard. There are fairy lights in the tree. Flowers everywhere. Lady has a big pink bow on her collar almost grinning up at her. And Jaime… Jaime's looking up at her down on one knee. Everything looks ok. She's so confused. 

"Jaime? What?" She starts her hand pressed to her heart. 

Jaime smiles up at her and holds out his hand for hers. 

She offers her hand… "what?" She whispers not understanding. 

"Sansa Minisa Stark… will you make me the happiest man in the whole world and marry me?" 

"What?" She stutters. 

"Sansa," Jaime smiles back, opening a small box with a dazzling ring inside. "I'm asking you to marry me." 

She's in shock. "Marry?" Then it all starts falling into place. "Yes… yes, yes, yes," she answers. She rushes for him, nearly knocking him over. He stands and slides the ring on her finger, then wraps his arms around her and presses a long kiss to her lips. It's only then she notices the camera flashes. 

"You called me home for this? This was the emergency?"

He gives her a cocky smile, "it is… I just have to marry you right now." 

"You are incorrigible," she scolds. 

"Guilty," he shrugs. He picks her up and spins her around before pecking two quick kisses to her lips. "Now darling, smile for the camera and show them that pretty left hand of yours." 

She turns and they snap a few pictures before he starts to tug her to the door. He really is incorrigible, dragging her immediately to the… wait the bedroom is down the hall and he's tugging her toward the front door. 

"Jaime?" She asks, raising her eyebrows and gesturing to their room. 

"You said yes," he opens the front door and leads her to a waiting Rolls Royce. The driver opens the door for them as they approach. 

"Jaime?" she asks again as they settle in the car side by side. 

"We're getting married," he answers confidently. 

"And?" 

He just shrugs back smiling like a fool letting his arm settle over her shoulders. 

"Wait… we're getting married now?" She asks in shock. 

"Why not?" He answers. 

"Well… what about our family, and guests, and the cake, the venue… a dress?" She shakes her head, "you can't just get married in a day." 

He picks up his phone and chooses a number. "It's a go, the bird is in the bag, I repeat the bird us in the bag." 

"What's happening? Jaime there's too much…" 

He holds his finger up, interrupting her, listening to the phone. 

"Pink roses or white lilies?" He asks her. 

Sansa shakes her head. "A… pink roses," she answers. 

"She says pink roses," he repeats into the phone. 

"Who is that?" Sansa asks. 

"Cers," he answers and presses a kiss to her lips. 

He leans back and pulls her in closer. Then he directs his attention back to the phone. "What does that mean? Fine I'll ask." 

"Mermaid or cocktail?" He asks, but looks a bit dumb-founded. 

Sansa smiles, "cocktail." She reaches out to hold his hand. 

Jamies now arguing with the phone, "no way. No. No Cersei. Ugh… fine." He changes it to speaker and holds it up to Sansa. 

She can hear Cersei now, "ok soon to be sister from another mister! I got this let's get you hitched!" 

"Okay," Sansa answers slowly. 

"Go big or go home!" 

"Cersei, don't go-" then silence. "-crazy."

Sansa hands the phone back to Jaime, "oh dear." 

"I'm sure it will be fine," Jaime reassures her. "Is it too much, too soon? Do we need to cancel?" Jaime asks with concern in his tone. 

"No…" she takes a deep breath and smiles up at him. "Let's get married." 

"Music to my ears," he answers. Kissing her forehead. 

Fifteen minutes later they arrive at Casterly Rock, the Lannister family estate. Cersei is waiting out front tapping her foot. 

"I'll take her from here," Cersei offers. "Go get yourself pretty," she orders and waves off Jaime. 

"I want her back," Jaime jokes. 

"Well then you better hustle that ass to the alter or I might just marry her myself," Cersei laughs. "One Lannister is as good as another. 

Sansa blows Jaime a kiss as they head in opposite directions. 

Cersei drags her down the halls to the west wing. She pushes open the doors to a room there and there must be a dozen people who all look up to her. Then everyone starts talking at once. Sansa can't help but be shocked. 

Cersei snaps her out if it though, "off to the shower. Strip down and freshen up. I'll take care of everything else." 

...

She is washed and dried. Prettied and painted. Fluffed and puffed… and all sorts of other things Cersei declared absolute necessary pampering. 

Sansa steps into a lovely blush gown that stops just above the ankle giving a flirty flare to the princess style gown. 

"I knew it," Cersei declares. "That dress is perfect." She kisses both Sansa's cheeks and turns her to the mirror. 

Sansa's hand goes to her mouth, "Cersei… it… it's perfect." 

"Of course it is darling," Cersei replies. "Now let's go catch you that lion." 

Cersei walks her down the hall into the foyer arm and arm. "Now dear sister you treat my brother like he deserves." 

"And how does he deserve to be treated?" 

"Well knock some sense into him, first and then start popping out nieces… Gucci has an adorable fall children's line." 

"Oh, pregnant... barefoot in the kitchen. Is that what you expect of me?" 

"Of course not," Cersei tuts. "You are a lioness now. He should be barefoot in the kitchen, you can be fabulously pregnant bringing home the bacon." 

Sansa bites her lip, "he is rather sexy when manning the grill." 

"Don't make me gag," Cersei rolls her eyes. Guess it's time to get this started. "Well sister dear… see you on the other side." Cersei leans in pressing an air kiss to each cheek. Then handing Sansa's hand off to the Great lion himself. 

Tywin raises her hand to kiss it gallantly. "My dear you are vision," Tywin compliments. "If my son ever steps out of line, just give me a call. I'll set him to rights." 

"Thank you Mr Lannister," Sansa answers lifting on her toes to peck a kiss to his cheek. "I think that's one man who is quite under control already." 

He nods to the door as the music changes, "shall we go then?" He asks. 

Sansa smiles up to him, "can't wait." As the doors push open her breath catches in her throat. "It's… gorgeous," she gasps. "How in the world did this happen?" 

Tywin leans in, "you see my dear, with Lannister gold and a capable woman nothing is impossible. Even a wedding on a few days notice." 

"Cersei did all this?" Sansa whispers in awe. "What if I said no?" 

He laughs and shakes his head, "you're meant to be, don't say ridiculous things." 

He nods, tucks her arm in his and starts to walk her down the aisle. The stone archways are draped with soft pink flowers, greens and tiny candle lit lanterns. It looks as though she's stepped into a fairytale. 

"I… I don't…" she stutters. 

"Pish," Tywin whispers. "You deserve all this and more. Ah there he is." 

She looks to the end of the aisle and sees Jaime there. He looks dashingly handsome in his tux, but the way his eyes lock on her makes her blush. He bites his lip, and she watches him fight the urge to rush to her. Tywin guides her in slow steps, she has time to appreciate how much she wants this. As they near, Jaime takes two steps down to meet her offering his hand. 

When she takes it he pulls her in closer and whispers in her ear, "my love you look delectable." He presses a kiss to her temple before they climb the stairs to meet the septon. 

It's all a whirlwind she can't believe it. The vows. The rings. The kiss. They're married, they really are. The guests cheer as Jaime dips her stealing another kiss in front of everyone they know. He holds her close in his arms as the guests come to offer their congratulations before they disappear to the gardens for the reception. 

When the guests are gone and the photos are done. He's stands behind her still holding her close. He sways her in his arms and whispers, "I am yours and you are mine." 

"Forever and then some," she answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick & short three chapter little piece that popped in my head after a little back and forth with TMwrites. So much fun.


End file.
